Lor-Zod (New Legends)
History The Phantom Zone is a prison for alien criminals where time moves very differently. In the Phantom Zone, General Dru-Zod and his mate Ursa had a child that they named Lor-Zod. However, Lor-Zod was nothing like his father, as during their training sessions he would refuse to hurt his father, often ending in him being beaten. Luckily, he manages to realize how horrible of a person his father was and escaped the Phantom Zone where he met Superman, who treated him like his own son. Because of this, it was a very heavy blow when Superman went missing. Luckily, he didn't allow this to completely overtake him and instead decided to become the new Superman after a rather large invasion. Personality Lor-Zod is a very silent person, with him only speaking when he has to. He treats all of his enemies as real threats, no matter how silly they appear or how goofy their powers are. He often appears as if he isn't listening to people but in reality is taking in every word that they say, with him often proving it by quoting them later. He has a very big problem with being blunt and extremely socially awkward, as while in a bad conversation he just flat out says it's a bad conversation before walking away. Powers and Abilities Powers *Kryptonian Physiology: Thanks to his Kryptonian genes, he is, as the saying goes, faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. **Solar Radiation Absorption: Like all other Kryptonians, if he is under a yellow sun he is granted amazing power, if he is under a red sun his power is taken away, and if he is under a blue sun his power becomes greater than it ever was. ***Superhuman Strength ***Superhuman Speed ***Superhuman Stamina ***Flight ***Heat Vision ***Invulnerability ***Superhuman Senses ****Super Hearing ****Super Smell ****Super Vision *****Telescopic Vision *****Microscopic Vision *****X-Ray Vision Abilities *Basic Hand to Hand Combat: Unfortunatley, Lor-Zod never learned any complex fighting styles, meaning he is very easy to take once you get rid of his powers. *High Intelligence: While not as smart as his predecessor, Lor-Zod is still very smart in his own right, once managing to ace a test he didn't study. Weaknesses *Vulnerability to Kryptonite: There are many different types of Kryptonite in the world, and almost all of them affect Lor-Zod in one way or another. *Vulnerability to Magic: As powerful as Kryptonians are, they are nothing against magical entities. *Lead: He can't see through it. *Solar Energy Dependency: If any Kryptonian is taken away from a yellow sun for too long they will start to weaken. *High Pitched Noises: His Super Hearing causes his ears to be extremely sensitive. *Psionics Trivia *Lor-Zod has never taken a shower in his life and no one has noticed. *He claims that he once defeated Clark in a friendly battle. But only once. *His favourite song is Who's That Lady by The Isley Brothers. *He had no clue that Elvis Presley was dead until two years ago. Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics